Most Beautiful
by roo17
Summary: He always found it funny how the world around him always looked so perfect when, in reality, his world was crashing down around him. Slight LawLu.


_He always found it funny how the world around him always looked so perfect when, in reality, his world was crashing down around him._

* * *

 _This is the way the world ends_

* * *

 _The way the fire mingled with the night's black sky was beautiful; the flames licking at the starless world above and creating small silhouettes of animals or other small objects. The light from the fire illuminated the smoke above the city, making it a blend of orange-red and deep purple. The lavender clouds parted momentarily, and through them the crescent moon appeared along with the presence of several sparkling stars. Around the moon was a mix of blues, creating a beauty that no words would ever be able to describe._

 _It was an absolutely stunning night._

 _And if Law's city wasn't currently in the middle of being wiped off the face of the earth, he might have found himself enjoying the scenery._

 _The purple mist that slowly crawled through the streets mingled perfectly with the crimson blood that stained the ground, and the white clothing some of the townspeople wore nearly glowed through it; reminding the child of the white spots that now adorned everyone's skin._

 _The White City was no longer white._

 _It was red, and orange, and yellow and purple and gray._

 _It was everything but white._

 _And never before had it looked so beautiful._

* * *

 _Not with a bang..._

* * *

 _The second time his world falls apart, it is the almost near complete opposite of Frevance._

 _The scenery was almost all white, glowing hauntingly under the moon's pale light that managed to peek between the occasional cloud break. It's the same color that decorates nearly all his skin now, and he knew that if he were to just fall he would partially blend in with the ground. Instead of hot and loud, this time his world is cold and silent._

 _The only color that seeped into his sight was red. A crimson red, a red he was very familiar with. It contrasted beautifully against the clean snow, making is mesmerizing and hard for one to pull their eyes away from the sight._

 _A sight which he would never forget._

 _A sight that was blinding with beauty._

* * *

 _but a whimper._

* * *

 _The third and final time it is far different than the previous times._

 _The sky was blue, a beautiful turquoise blue that would have had him staring in awe at it for hours on end, and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. The sun was out, it's bright but cold – oh so very_ _cold_ _– rays consuming the kingdom in all its glory. There is both silence and sound, and despite the fact the sun's rays are cold he could still feel heat radiating within his coat._

 _There was still crimson on the ground but it didn't look beautiful this time against the cracked and dull stone ground. And the colors. There were so many colors this time. Red, blue, pink, orange, yellow, green, brown, gray, black, white… Yet they weren't as beautiful, weren't melded together perfect to create an unforgettable scenery._

 _He doesn't like the scenery this time, so he focuses on the one thing that he does find beautiful._

 _Luffy._

 _The teen was lying motionless on the ground, a serene smile on his still face. His black hair was gently moving in the slight breeze while his sunflowered shirt soaked in the crimson pooling beneath. A tattooed hand, tan and bleeding, gently stroked the dirty cheek before coming to a rest in the teen's wild hair._

 _He leaned forward, his lips brushing the flesh of the younger's forehead ever so softly, and silently bid his farewell. He knew, if things had turned out different, he no doubt would have given his heart to the other pirate captain. He raised his other hand, which shook with effort, and mumbled a single word. A pale blue film encased the two of them, and he turned his golden eyes back to the smile on Luffy's face; letting a smile etch itself onto his lips as well. He opened his mouth, and three little words slipped out and blended in with the quiet breeze._

 _Out of everything he'd seen in his entire life, he decided that Luffy's smile was the most beautiful thing of all._

 _"Perennial Youth Operation."_

 _And he was willing to die to make sure it would live on…forever._

* * *

 _A/N: I don't know if you can tell, but I was pretty damn sad/indifferent during the first part of writing this. Then during the second part I got a little happier. By the third part was completely better and couldn't write as nicely. Boo. But yeah. I was kinda down. So I listened to One Piece OST The Time of Promise, which is almost EXACTLY like the music that plays when Law discovers his parents dead. And I also watched Law's past. Repeatedly. This was the ending result._

 _Your shy ice elemental,  
_ _~»roo the psycho«_


End file.
